


A Safe Ride

by mdnds



Category: VIXX
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, hakyeon is a sweety, hongbin is a bit suspicious, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdnds/pseuds/mdnds
Summary: Hongbin never trusted much strangers specially on deserted places. Hitchhikers filling perfect the list of unreliable people. But one day the whole universe conspires so he finds himself in the worst position eve and doesn't have much choice other than to accpet the help of a kind soul who offers a helping hand.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin, Nbin - Relationship, chabin - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Intoxicating 1.5 - Bingo





	A Safe Ride

Hongbin had already cleaned up the whole roadside from rocks for five meters up and down from where his car was parked. He usually avoided cursing needlessly and overall thinking positive but life liked to push his boundaries once in a while. And that day it was like that.

The young man was at the phone for more than ten minutes on his third call with the insurance company already, all he wanted was a freaking ride and a trailer to tow his car back home. Was it that hard to get? He wasn’t even bothering them to find a mechanic in the middle of nowhere in middle of a holiday. He could wait until Monday, but he couldn’t sleep on the road, could he? The closest establishment was a few kilometers away.

He groaned and crouched down with his back leaning on the side of the car. 

‘We’ll do our best to see if there’s someone close available to get to you, sir.’

Well, there wasn’t. Hongbin had searched online for all the closest places he could before his weak connection was cut, but everyone seemed to be out of reach. Just how he’d be if things had worked the way he planned. 

“All I wanted was a peaceful weekend on the beach, for fucks sake…” He whined to the wind and trees after turning the call off. 

He’d been planning that for months now. Him who didn’t like to travel much or just leave his house on his free time, in general, wanted to visit the beach. The weather was chilly middle autumn, the place he rented was small and cozy, comfortable enough for one person or a couple to stay and enjoy some peaceful time. Now, all Hongbin wanted was to get that problem out of his back.

////

Hakyeon was shaking his head lazily in the rhythm of the song playing on his radio. Oh, to be a guy enjoying his break in an isolated place with some tea and the sea as his company…

“Ah, wait, but that’s just me…” He said out loud giggling to himself and then shaking his head thinking how silly he was being. It was just a break from work like any normal person had. And it was a national holiday too, so why wouldn’t he do that much? 

Hakyeon usually didn’t, used to work through the whole year without taking a day off, being a perfectionist and invested in doing what he loved, he would always have a project to work on. But that weekend he was being just a normal guy enjoying life for once. His friends will be proud.

He was thinking about what would their reactions to his little vacation be when something caught his attention on the road. A few meters ahead a car was pulled away with blinking lights on and a person was sitting on the road with despair emanating from his whole form.

Hakyeon was not the type of person to pull great stunts of courage but apparently he would stop in a road to nowhere, all alone, just to help a stranger. He knew that was stupid but the closer he got the more helpless the guy looked.

He could see the young man having an internal battle about getting up and ask for help while his car drove past him. That made the men surer he wasn’t putting his life on a psychopath’s hand. Hopefully.

////

Hongbin didn’t know if he should feel grateful or what. He wasn’t a very fearful guy, but one thing that traumatized him throughout his whole life was all the stories and movies about people being abducted on roads to never be seen again, or found dead. And until that day he wished he never had to rely on a hitchhiking to do anything. Not to go home from school, or to get to his college, to go to work and definitely not on a trip. That was the least favorable scenario for him to ever let something so innocent -ish to get him dead. But right there? Hongbin had a mental breakdown on the rational part of his brain. 

The man who walked out of the car had a sincere worried expression and was helpful in trying to see what the problem with the car was and then trying to call someone to get him help… Hongbin was speechless with his kindness. At least Hongbin hoped those were good hearted actions and not murdering intentions, though he was sure he could take that guy if he needed, but still better if they didn’t get to that. 

“So, where were you going? Is there a place I can take you to get help or someone who lives close to come to you?” his tone still worried, while he looked one way and another with hands on his hips as if thinking of a solution.

At that, Hongbin came to a stop. Should he trust that person to say anything about himself? What if he was indeed a murderer or kidnapper? He was still going on about those doubts in his mind when a sudden laugh brought him back to the present. Well, he shouldn’t be distracted in the first place, that was how people got killed. 

“I’m sorry, I’m acting weird, I guess? I’m not gonna do you harm if that’s what you're thinking. That would be too troublesome and take away my resting time… Not really worth it.” The gentle smile just added to the jokester tone and for some weird reason that eased Hongbin’s heart.

“Sorry, I didn’t meant to make you uncomfortable.” He added.

“Oh, no, I’m sorry to make you feel like that.” Hongbin added short to his apologies feeling bad. Weird. 

“It’s only normal, isn’t it? I’d be weary too.” He said and again his expression showed him as honest, or at least that was what Hongbin could read from him. “I- Hm… I don’t know if that’s gonna make things worse but… I actually am here on vacation for the holiday and I rented this quiet place near the beach to relax. I got a phone and internet there, so if you want you can use it to call someone. Maybe a friend to come and get you, you know? I also rented this car for the weekend and I saw that it has a tow cable.” He said sounding shy and apprehensive. “At first I didn’t get why they’d have something like that in the trunk but now it makes sense. Everything is so far away in this city, I guess they’re used to situations like this. A shame you got such bad luck that it happened during a holiday when all stores are closed.”

“Yes, it was really bad luck…”

Hongbin was fighting an internal battle. Should he accept the stranger’s help? Was he being too paranoid? His smile was beautiful and pure, he couldn’t be a creepy, right?

“I really don’t want to make you uncomfortable… If you prefer I can go my way and, I don’t know, call the police to help?”

Hongbin breathed deeply. It way past four in the afternoon, the clock would soon hit five and God knows when those cops where going to get there…

“It’s probably more dangerous if I stay out here, right?” He asked out loud and the guy only shrugged. 

“I guess it depends on one's point of view.”

Hongbin took another deep breath and prayed to all deities he knew that he left alive from that situation.

“I guess I’ll take your offer. Thank you.” He sounded defeated but the look on the other’s face lit up, surprised.

“Really? Oh, wow. Okay! Here, let me get the cable so we can pull your car.” Hongbin nodded and went to help him. 

They had a little bit of trouble to make it all work but soon they were on the road. The music playing on the radio was nice and so was the guy’s voice humming beautifully to them.

“Ah, by the way, my name is Hakyeon.” Again he flashed that gorgeous smile of his and for a few seconds Hongbin forgot to answer him, entranced by it. “It’s ok, you don’t need to tell me yours. I-” 

“Hongbin!” His voice a bit too loud for the calm moment they were in scaring Hakyeon a bit and he felt his cheeks burn coughing to mask it. “I mean, my name is Hongbin. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise, Hongbin!”

From then on the two engaged in a friendly chit chat, one that made Hongbin feel… Safe. Weird, very weird. They kept the conversation going on when they arrived at the cabin Hakyeon was staying, much like the one Hongbin had got himself, and he texted all his closest friends his location and what had happened as soon as the Wi-Fi connected. Weird enough not because he felt threatened in any way, but because they could send some help the next day.

Hakyeon made some tea for them over some cookies and that warmed Hongbin’s heart a little bit and the more they talked, the more he could see the sort of person Hakyeon was. A very open one, to say the least and for that not in a million years he could be a criminal. That guy was a comfortable presence and just plain nice and Hongbin was feeling lucky, at last, after the whole ordeal.

“Sorry to ask but how did you know I was worried about you giving me a ride before?” Hongbin suddenly asked after a few minutes of silence between them in which they were just enjoying the warmth of their beverage and sun going down on the horizon, changing the shades on the wooden floor.

“Your eyes went really wide when I first mentioned it. It was quiet funny, actually, but I didn’t want you to think I was teasing you or anything. I understand the fear.”

“Ah… Sorry, I didn’t realize I did that.” Hongbin sipped on his tea hiding his face.

“It was cute.” He heard those words as quiet as a breath, probably with no intentions of being heard but they made him blush once again.

He still would not trust strangers wanting to give him a lift but that time he was sure he was happy he did.


End file.
